Winter of Darkness
by Vincere
Summary: This is the story of my hero Nightos,and my Villain Sacros, orgins. My update scheduale i EXTREMLY hectic, but i will do my best.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: City of heros, its non-user characters, and Paragon City belong to NcSoft and Cryptic Studios (well the conspiracy theorist next door was right, corporations really DO own citys, or at least these two does. ). What I do own is most of the characters in this story.

Hello, all this is my first fanfic ever, so please forgive me if its not that good. Anyway this is the orgin story for my hero Nightos (lv25 scrapper, Triumph server), and my Villain Sacros (lv10 Stalker Triumph server) orgins.

**Winter of Darkness**

By

**Vincere**

**Chapter 1: Sunset. part 1**

**Somewhere in Europe, December, 19, 1909, 6:32 pm. :**

This story begins with twoeight year old brothers, Johan and Vincent Magnus, standing on a hill at the edge of their small mountain town, staring into the winter sunset. As the snow falls heavily around them,they feel as if nothing in the world could possibly steal away the peace and tranquility of that moment, and they remain blissfully unaware of the malevolent intent that observes them. Later as the boys walk home threw the village, they begin to talk for the first time since they decided to go to the hill.

The taller of the two brothers, had dark red hair, piercing grey eyes, and a contagious, innocent smile, while the shorter had white blond hair, piercing blue eyes, anda smile more than a bit mischievous. The taller of the two brothersbegan by saying, "Hey Vincent what do you think Mother is making for dinner?".The shorter brotherlooks atthe taller one,andwith a chuckle replies,"Do you EVER think of anything other then your stomach Johan?". With a smileJohan replied "Hmmm, now that you mention it I do think about what's for dinner a lot.",Vincent chuckles some more and continues, "Figures, you always were a big eater, what amazes me is how you stay so skinny!".The two boys chuckle a little over the memory their first annual family dinner, whereevery relative theyhad watched dumbfounded as Johan ate his way through four plates pilled high withhis mothers excellent cooking, andthen eat his way through three slices of his grandmothers famous peach cobbler, only stopping at the insistence of the rest of the family to stop before he left nothing for them. "Not like your any better you know." Johan retorted. "You, are just as bad if not worse, It amazesME how you get out of your chair after dinner!" after chuckling a little at this exchange, despite how often they had it, they came within sight of their home, where the windows were mysteriously dark, though nothing else indicated that anything was unusual.

Vincent, noticing this, looked at Johan, who was still lost in hisdaydreams over what his mother was making for dinner, andsaid "Doesn't Father usually light the candles by now?". Johan snapping out of his daydreams, responded in a slightly worried tone "Yeah your right, the mayor could set thetown clock byFather if he wanted to" Vincent replied, "That's what I thought, and no the mayor could set the village clock by Old Marcus, I doubt he was EVER late for anything a day of his life.". Looking worried,anda little thoughtful over what Vincent hadsaid, Johan Replied "Yeah your right, but this is serious, do you think something's wrong?.". At the thought that something bad had happened, the brothers lapsed into a uneasy silence. After a few momentssilence the boys broke into a dash for their home, Vincent saying as they ran, "I hope they're all right...", Johan, having lost all his cheerfulness, glared at Vincent and said "Don't think like that! Of course they'll be all right, Father's there!" (It was common knowledge throughout town that Johan adored his father and looked up to himas a hero) Vincent looking slightly re-assured by his brother's comment suddenly gasped, "Look! The doors been forced open!", and indeed it was and from the state it was in, itwas a miracle that it was still on its hinges. It's previouslypolishedappearance suddenly splintered and scorched and covered in cracks. As they rushed into the house, they noticed a strange battering ramwith a flaming headlying nearby and wisps of a strange vapor coming from inside the house. These strange objects only served to heigten their feeling of worry, and raised even more questions over what had happened.

However nothing outside the house could have prepared them for what awaited them inside.For though they feared that they would find their parents brutally murdered,for when they dashed in the house they found everything pristine and in its place, dinner in the stove, and the fireplace looking as if it had just gone out. The only thingsthat stood out were a strange cylinder lying on the floor, and the mysterious wisps of vapor that came from it. And then their saw their parents. In the chairs by the fireplace sat their parents, looking as if nothing were wrong and as if they might move at the slightest noise, in fact the only thing wrong was a mysterious needle fine marks upon both their necks, and to them it seemed as though their parent had been killed by some mysterious poison. Words can't express the sorrow they felt at seeing their parents so pristine and yet, to their eyes, so obviously dead, for they did not appear to breath. They had expected a slaughter, and had instead gotten a cruel mockery of their parent's life. They sat their, looking as if they did almostevery night before dinner, and looked as if they had been in the middle of waiting for their beloved children to return. As theboysapproached their parents, unable to belive that this could be happening,they realized at first to their joy and then despair, that their parentswere beathing, but so silently and weakly that even the slightest movement of the air might cover it up, and their eyes looked at their children, and were portals into a despair, sorrow, and fear that no person should possibly be able to bear.As Johan and Vincent tried to shake their parents into moving, they felt a heartbeat that was slowly weakening and would stop any second, killing their parents soon after. Suddenly, unbeknownst to the anguished boys, a hand came from the shadows to the side of the door and into the evennig light pouring in from a window. The hand was long, thin,and slightly claw-like, and looked as ifit might do some unspeakable horror to the next thing that itgot a hold of. As the boyswereweepingover their parents impending death, the hand started moving to the door with a slowness rivalingthatof a sloth. When the hand had made it halfway toward the door, theparent's hearts stopped, eliciting cries ofthe utmost sorrowfrom the boys. Then, Finally, the hand reached the door and suddenly slammed it shut with a speed that you would not have expected from its earliermovements, And a voice as cold and cruel as the fabled Siberian winter said in a polite tone, as if it was merelyaskingthe time of day "Is something the matter?"

**End Chapter 1**

Author Note: Well, tell me what you think of it please.


	2. Chapter 2

1Disclaimer: Lets face it you have probably read enough of these in the first five years of your life to know what this is supposed to say, and like me, wish movies, fanfics, etc. would stop bothering, because... WE DON'T READ THE STUPID THINGS! Our mommies and daddies told us enough when we were growing up not to steal for us to get the message **_We get it!_** Stealing is **WRONG! **Geez I mean come, we see copyright disclaimers often enough to not only have memorized that legal mumbo-jumbo, but to know what that mumbo jumbo means too! (Pant... Pant... Pant...). (Someone whispers in my ear what im supposed to be typing...) Oh... Guess I never did the disclaimer... well NcSoft, owns all non-user content in City of Heros, where as I own the characters in the story. Well that concludes my rant, read and review.

**Winter of Darkness**

by Vincere

Chapter 2

**Somewhere in Europe,** **December, 19, 1887, 7:17 p.m.:**

Johan's point of view:

When I first saw the door I refused to believe it, I refused to believe that anything could have happened to them! I refused to even think for a moment that the two people, aside from Vince, that I actually cared about in thewhole world could be anything other then ok. It wasn't as though I didn't care what happened to anyone other then them, its just that compared to how much I love and care about my parents and my brother, everyone else seems insignificant, without them there is nothing inthe world matters, because I love nothing as much as my family...

As we reached the door, which was smoldering slightly, and covered in splinters and cracks, I noticed a strange battering ram lying on the ground as if it had been casually thrown away. It was mostly metal, with one long handle to hold it by, it head wason fire despite the puddle of water it had made in the snow and by the looks of it would take a very strong man to even lift it, much less use it. Then we reached the door...

I had imagined that we would see the aftermath of a horrible fight, maybe even see Father and Mother alive, with Father holdingtheaxe he used for cutting down trees, the people who had broken in lying on the floor, and father himself standingheroicly amongst the carnage, happy to see Me and Vincent were safe..

What we saw was worsethen even what my wild imagination could have come up with. The house was pristine, the smell ofMothers excellent cookinginter-mingling with a faint odor that reminded me of rotten milk, and Mother and Father in the chairs by the fireas if they hasd been waiting for us to return home. But despite how perfectly normal the scene looked, it was the worst thing we could have arrived to find, because despite how normal everything was, it wasobvious that they weredead, because they weren't breathing. I heard Vince let out a sob, andthen saw him dash to Mothers side, while I watched dumbfounded by what I saw. I was completelyunable to believe that they had died without the dignity of a struggle, that Father had gone down without a heroic struggle, but instead they were merely sitting their in a cruel mockery of their lives.

Allmy questions, andthoughts dropped from my mind, leaving mewith the fellingthatmy world had just shattered into a billion pieces that could never be put together again.However there was one other thought...A slight irritation with Vincent for choosing to mourn our Mother more than ourFather. Father, who in my opinion, was the greatest human being on this Earth! But this irritation withVincent passed as I suddenly realized, he couldn't possibly mourn our Mother more then ourFather,I knew this because even though I mourned Mother more then can be expressed in words, my mourning for Father was beyond that, Father had been more than a parent he had been a hero. **My** Hero.It couldnt be possible for Vincent to mourn our Father any less,he had just gone to mother so I could mourn Father alone and in my own way.Then as soon as i had staggered to Father's side, Vincentlet out a cry of joy that was instantly replaced by despair.Dreading the answer, I asked Vincent what was wrong, to which he replied "She's breathing,"and before he could finish his sentence,Ireplied,"What's wrong with that!", then I noticed Father was breathing too, though it was incredibly faint. As I shook his arms a little to try to stir him,I felt a tiny pulse from one of his veins...

a pulse that was growing weaker and weakerby the second, and would stop any minute...

The feeling of myworld shattering into a billion pieces,which hadgone away at the discovery of my parents continued life, suddenly came back twice as strong, and made me feel as if I would actually shatter into countless pieces as well...

Father would die... and he would die before my eyes, with me a helpless onlooker...

Suddenly I felt a hot drop of water hit my hand and I looked up to seeit had come from Father's eyes, and as I looked into his eyes, whateverpart of me that the feeling of my world shattering had not reached, suddenly felt it, andthis feeling burned at my conscience, andchilled me to my very soul. For what I saw was more then Father crying, what I saw were helpless portals into the deepest despair and sorrow imaginable.

For others who saw Father like this, they might feel sad about it. But no personother than me could know what this sight meant to me. I had always thought that Father had been a person incapable of despair, a person who would not cry no matter what. I saw in him, a bastion against which all the evil, sorrow, and despair in the world could not overcome, a bastion which, though those forces might consume it would never in any shape or form give in. I saw in him the courage, determination, and bravery that I had used as the foundation of my very being, for I always thought that if a person could be capable of such outstanding things, then I should be able to stand just as strong, even if it took me my whole life to achieve such a feat, that as long as he was there, standing strong, nothing could be less than perfect...

It was then that as the last bits of my world crumbled away, I snatched back one last fragment and used it to lay a new foundation for my life... For reflected in this fragment was my new-found vow...

I vowed that the world would pay... it would pay not for taking Father from me and consuming him... No, it would pay for allowing someone to exist who could break Father, and in the process breaking me and my perfect world with him...

...Yes... It **WOULD** pay...

**End Chapter 2**

Authors Comments: Well that's that for this chapter. Bet you cant make a guess at what Johan grows up to be...


End file.
